The Acrobat
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Ty Lee has a secret, she's a Air Bender. Because of this she can see how bad the Fire Nation is, not seeing it through the vale of false goodness that most in the Fire Nation see through. So when Azula asks her to join her hunt, though she says yes, all she really wants is to join the Gaang.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

 **Ty Lee POV**

It was supposed to just be getting Azula's brother Zuko and her uncle, then taking them back so they're not embarrassing the royal family anymore. I was fine with that, no one got hurt and Azula didn't kill me for not doing what she wanted.

But dealing with the Avatar is not what I signed up for.

I was already regretting coming with Azula when Mai refused to give up the old king to get her brother back, I mean how can I be friends with someone who does that?

Then the boy in orange and yellow jumped into the air on a glider and lost his headscarf revealing his tattoo and that he's the Avatar.

"My lucky day" Azula smirks before running after him.

Mai and I share a look then she runs to the Water Tribe teens and I follow, I'll help her get her brother, but I won't hurt the Avatar.

They get away, but return Mai's brother, not that she really cares. I almost left right then but then Azula said we would be going after the Avatar. I don't want to hurt him, he is the last hope of ending this war peacefully but going with Azula means I get another chance to see him, if I get the chance to speak with him I'll try to join him but I can't risk leaving Azula cause I won't fight his friends, if his friends don't agree to let me join them then I'll be alone and Azula will kill me.

We meet up with them again a few times, only getting to fight Sokka and Katara, not even getting close to Aang.

Until the drill.

The drill was bad, we we're going to get into Ba Sing Se and if we did Azula's people would kill thousands, the Earth Kingdom capital would be lost.

I almost stepped in myself to try and stop it, then we got word of a saboteur.

The Avatar and his friends.

"Wow Azula you were right!" I grin happily after she shoots at them a few times, time to change sides "It is the Avatar!" I turn quickly and with a few quick jabs the surprised and unprepared Azula and Mai are down. "About time, I've been trying talk to you since Omashu!"

"Why?" Azula glares from where she's stuck laying on the steel beam.

As a answer I use obvious, and unnecessary air bending to jump across to Avatar Aang, "Because you and your family tried to wipe out my people. I would never side with you Azula" I turn to Aang's shocked but joyful face, "Hi! I'm Ty Lee!"

Aang looks like he wants to ask 1 million questions and hug me at the same time.

"We need to go!" Sokka calls.

Aang sends me one last look and run after his friends, I run with them.

"You guys get out of here! I know what I need to do" Aang calls.

"Wait! You need this water more than I do" Katara throws him something.

He nods then looks to me, "You stay with me."

I nod and the four of us split up.

Aang smiles at me, "We need to get to the top."

I smile back, "Race you!" then we take off together at inhuman speeds.

I grin to myself as we run, I haven't gone this fast since I was 6 and mother order that none of us use our bending.

"What are we doing?" I ask when we get on top of the drill.

"Final blow" he nods looking around, "We weaken the supporting beams, one big hit from up here and it should all fall apart."

"I don't think you need my help with that" I point out, "Why ask me to come up here and not send me out with your friends?"

He grins, "I don't see why we can't talk and work and the same time, and I really wanna hear what happened and how your alive."

I nod and follow him as we speed across the top of the drill, "My Great-Grandfather delivered messages for the Western Air Temple, he met my Great-Grandmother while in the Fire Nation capital. He died before my Grandfather was born and Great-Grandma had her son keep his bending a secret, he made my mother do the same and she did for my sisters and me too."

He blinks at me, "If your Great-Grandfather died before his son was born how did he learn to bend? Or our culture?"

I shake my head sadly as we come to a stop near the wall, "He didn't. he never learnt how to Air Bend, neither did my mother or sisters. But I couldn't stay on the ground like them," I laugh with a smile, "I learned acrobatics and joined the circus, taught myself a few things to make my moves more fun and go higher, but I don't that much about the Air Nomads culture."

"I'm sorry. You and your sisters should have had the change to know your culture" He takes out some water and starts cutting into the metal in a big X, avoiding the rocks that are being throw at us. "Could you ask them to stop that? It's getting annoying!"

I nod and jump up into the wall and quickly climb up, easily dodging the rocks.

"Hold your fire!" I call flipping to the top, "Avatar Aang has a plan and you're getting in the way!"

The soldiers stop immediately but their commander just looks scared, "What is he doing?" one of the soldiers asks.

"He's weaken the beams holding the drill together, one big blow from up here and it will crumble" I explain, "Just give him a minute."

They all watch as he finishes his big X then moves one of the rocks they threw closer and shapes into something pointier at the bottom and sticks it in the X, then turns to run up the wall.

Only to be stopped by a blast of blue fire and a knife.

It wore off.

"Aim for the big rock the Avatar put in there and fire!" the commander shouts terrified, as Aang fights both of my old friends.

I look back down, Aang is fighting Azula and fighting hard, Mai is right behind him holding a knife!

Without thinking I jump back down and knock the knife out of the way and start fighting my ex-best friend.

"How could you!" Mai glares, swiping at me with a knife.

"How could I?" I flip over a kick, "How could you! I know you have trouble expressing your emotions, and I was fine with that, but you were willing to let your baby brother died! How could I keep being friends with someone so cold they are willing to leave their two-year-old brother with the resistance!"

She blinks then shrugs, "Your right. I am cold," she throws half a dozen knifes at me, I flip out of the way of all of them, "Doesn't mean I'm not pissed you betrayed me. I'm going to kill you!"

The fight heats up, with Mai doing everything she can to kill me.

I'm in mid flip, 5 feet in the air when the drill makes a awful sound and shakes so bad Mai falls off. I look over to Aang, he got the rock all the way in!

I land back on the drill and am immediately covered in mud. I grin at Aang, "Nice job!"

He grins back, wiping mud off his face, "You too! Come on let's find the others!"

We share another smile and jump off the drill, landing in the mud in front of Aang's friends.

"Aang!" he gets hugged.

"Good job!" Sokka cheers.

The little earth bender punches him in the arm, "Nice work Twinkle Toes" she turns to me, "So you're the new Air Bender."

"Yeah…" I nod, not sure where this is going.

Katara sends me a look, "I'll say this now; you may be a Air Bender but your also Fire Nation and spent the last three months hunting us. If you betray us or hurt Aang I will make you regret it."

I smile, "I won't hurt any of you. You have my word."

Aang grins, "Come on, lets get out of the mud."

I look around, as we walk to the wall, realising something, "Where's your big fluffy friend?"

They share a sad look, "We don't know" Sokka tells me, "He was taken by sand benders over a month ago."

I month ago? "Really? I saw him just a few days ago, I assumed all of you were close by."

Aang spins fast to me, "You saw Appa? We're was he? Is he okay?"

"What happened?" Katara asks hopefully.

"We tracked the fur again" I start as Toph starts moving us up the wall, "He was with the Kyoshi Warriors, it looked like they had just finished cleaning him up, but he flew off when we showed up."

Sokka puts a hand on Aang's shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine. I bet Suki told him were we are and he's somewhere in the city looking for us."

"He's really smart, I'm sure he knew what she said and came here" Katara agrees.

Aang nods with a relieved smile.

"What happened to the Kyoshi Warriors?" Toph questions.

We captured them" I admit, "We handed them off to be sent to a prison, but I sunk one of them a lockpick and a knife. I have no doubt they escaped."

They all nod in agreement.

Aang looks to me as we reach the top, "Ty Lee, would you like to join us? You would be a big help, plus I could teach you Air Bending!" he grins at the idea.

I smile happily and hug him, "I would love to!"

"Welcome to Team Avatar!" Sokka smiles shaking my hand.

"I'm happy to join" I smile back.

 **ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
